Bound For Eternity
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Gangrel tells Christian of his past and the love he had once for another...Tim loves, loses, and tried to move on with a little help from Gangrel and Christian... PREQUEL TO: ETERNITY IS FOREVER...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Bound For Eternity

By: LadyErestor83

**okay new fic...might not be a long one though :)...this is a prequel to the EIF (Eternity is Forever) series...**

**pairing: Gangrel/Christian (though their may be hints of Gangrel/OC (Hammamyne) )**

**OC's: Tim, Vincent, Robert, Charlie, Sam, Chad, Arturo, Hammamyne, Hamaro, Ana, and Eleanor (Arturo will probably only be mentioned, not used as a full character)**

**Other Characters (not OC): Edge**

**OC pairings: Tim/Vincent **

**disclaimers: I only own myself, all titles mentioned, and the OC's...besides that, NOPE!**

**A/N: regardless of the summary, this story will bounce around alot...sorry...also, this time around we are using the term 'Vampire Hunters' instead of 'Slayers' ...**

**A/N2: Christian starts out as human in this fic...if you read EIF, you know that he does not remain that way :)**

**summary: Gangrel tells Christian of his past and the love he had once for another. **

CHAPTER 1

*PAST*

Hammamyne watched as his young fledglings fed on human blood for the first time. He was glad to finally have company in his lonely existance. He turned to see his brother, Hamaro watching over the fledglings as well. He approached him slowly, knowing that Hamaro was deep in thought.

" What troubles you my brother?"

Hamaro turned to his brother, a sadness dwelling in his eyes.

" I do not think I will ever have fledglings."

Hammamyne shook his head. Leave it to his brother to be the project of negative thinking.

" You will one day. You just have to wait for the right human to turn."

Hamaro simply nodded, but gave no reply. Hammamyne watched as he returned to the newly made fledglings and sighed softly. Both he and his brother were sired by the vampire Arturo many centuries earlier. Arturo had taught them the ways of vampires, the ways to feed, and how to create new vampires. Hammamyne felt himself tear up slightly. What Arturo had never shared with them was how a vampire, an immortal creature, dies. He had been staked by vampire hunters in front of his fledglings. Hammamyne could hear his brother sigh. Hamaro must be reading his thoughts again. Hammamyne had walked the earth for many centuries, alone. Hamaro had set out to discover the world. Hammamyne was disrupted from his thoughts as one of his fledglings approached him, smiling proudly.

" I made no mess sire."

Hammamyne chuckled.

" Very good Gangrel. Now please check on your sister."

Gangrel nodded and sought out Eleanor. Hammamyne and Hamaro laughed. This would be a very interesting life, well life as they saw it.

XXXXXXXX

*PRESENT*

" Gangrel?"

Gangrel snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, seeing his beloved Christian staring at him. He pulled him into his lap.

"Yes Christian?"

Christian touched Gangrel's face, still unused to his lover's cold skin.

" I was worried about you. You were deep in thought again."

Gangrel chuckled.

" It seems that I do that alot."

Christian smiled, then said something about the restroom and left. Gangrel took an uneeded deep breath. He had wanted Christian to become like him for awhile, but had never thought that would be what Christian would want. Christian was indeed the younger brother of the vampire hunter who Gangrel had thought he loved once. Would Christian want to be a vampire like him? or a vampire hunter like his brother? Gangrel chuckled lightly. Christian would never kill a vampire or else he would be dead by now. His face softened for a moment. In all the time that he and Christian had been together, he had never told him the story of how he was sired, how his sister was sired with him, or how it had all turned out in the end. Gangrel watched as Christian re-appeared and went into the kitchen. It was time to tell him, time to push his fear of the unasked question aside. He would tell Christian everything, the question was, would Christian be able to accept it?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so here we go again LOL...this is the first and only time I will put a story up on a sunday BTW lol...and for those of you looking for the sequel to my LOTR fic fallen, it will be up on tuesday...stupid holiday weekend...**

****CHAPTER 2

*PAST*

Eleanor walked along the streets. They seemed utterly abandoned. She was in search or her brother or her sire, she did not know. She just assumed she would find one or the other if she continued to walk. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and smiled when she saw her brother standing there.

" Gangrel!"

Gangrel chuckled.

"You should not be walking the streets alone little sister."

She scoffed.

" I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Gangrel was going to comment, but instead shook his head.

" Our sire sent me to find you."

XXXXXXXX

Christian sat in the kitchen, eating the remnants of a sandwich he had left there earlier. He knew Gangrel was staring at him and he smiled. He loved his vampire more than anything in the world. He nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Gangrel!"

Gangrel laughed.

" I am sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

Christian watched as Gangrel sat beside him. He could tell there was something on his lover's mind.

" Gangrel, what is it?"

Gangrel sighed, then looked at his beloved.

" There is something I must tell you."

Christian nodded, not knowing if whatever his lover was going to tell him would be good or bad.

" What about?"

Gangrel swallowed hard.

" My past."

Christian took Gangrel's hand into his own.

" Do not be afraid. You can tell me anything."

Gangrel smiled and started his story.

" It was many years ago in the late 18th century. A vampire named Hammamyne had been searching the world for humans to sire so he would no longer have to face the world alone. He had wandered for many centuries before finding two humans that would fit his needs. The same night he found them, he knew he loved them and when he met them he knew they were destined for immortality. His brother, Hamaro also knew this and told Hammamyne to ask if the two truly wanted to be with him for all time. They both agreed, knowing they had not known him for long. He sired them both, in his manor on the hill."

Christian sat there listening intently. Gangrel watched as he threw the rest of his sandwich away and stood, walking to the living room. Christian followed him, seating himself beside Gangrel on the couch. Gangrel leaned back on the couch slightly.

" The newly made vampires took to their new lives well. They would feed here and there and never be caught. As time passed, they learned that they had to be very careful because of the vampire hunters. Hammamyne and Hamaro warned them that a stake through the heart could kill a vampire. The same night as this was revealed to the two young vampires, Hammamyne and Hamaro were called forth to be apart of a stakeout against the vampire hunters. Hammamyne's fledglings were still too young to participate."

Gangrel felt Christian lay his head on his chest.

" A few years later, Hamaro created his only fledgling and parted company with his brother. Hammamyne became sad and withdrawn. His male fledgling sought to comfort him and eventually became his lover. The two stayed as lovers for many years, but then the vampire hunters declared war against the vampires that opposed them. Hammamyne and Hamaro went into battle together, but only one returned."

Gangrel could feel tears coming to his eyes.

" Hammamyne had been killed at the hands of a vampire hunter and now his fledglings were alone. They wandered for years together, trying to cope with the loss of their sire. In the end, Hammamyne's former lover still lived and the other died. She had died in the same fashion as her sire. Staked and left behind."

Christian looked at his beloved. He could tell that there were tears swimming in his eyes. He wondered why Gangrel never cried around him.

" Gangrel?"

Gangrel looked at him. Christian touched his face.

" You were Hammamyne's lover, weren't you?"

Gangrel nodded.

"Yes."

Christian smiled.

" And you think I am mad at you for having someone before me?"

Gangrel nodded again. Christian shook his head.

" I cannot fault you for your past."

Gangrel smiled and held Christian to him tightly.

" There is something else."

Christian looked at him, already knowing the question.

" You want to know if I want to be like you."

Gangrel nodded slowly, hoping Christian would not be mad at him. Christian kissed him fiercely.

" Make me like you Gangrel."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**todays chapter might be a bit short...sorry...and as for the sequel for Fallen, it will be up by thursday..it will be called Save Me From The Darkness...okay now, on with the fic...this is the first appearance of Tim and Vincent into this fic :) ...I also realized that, as you know, EIF ends with Tim/Edge, not Tim/Vincent...you will see why...not now, but you will :)**

CHAPTER 3

Christian laid in the bed he had shared with Gangrel. He was now a newly made vampire and he knew he could now never be torn away from his beloved. He sat up and watched as Gangrel re-entered the room. He saw that his lover was smiling and tilted his head slightly, watching as Gangrel motioned for someone to enter the room. He smiled as he saw Tim and Vincent walk in. Tim had been a fledgling of Hamaro and Vincent was sired by Tim. Christian giggled as Vincent plopped down next to him. Vincent turned to him, grinning.

" So, have you gotten to the part of your creation where the dirty vampire sex follows?"

Gangrel had been sipping the blood from his chalice and had spit it out at hearing Vincent. Tim laughed, then shook his head at his lover.

" Vincent, you shouldn't ask that. It's not our business whether they have or have not had sex."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at Christian, who was now blushing.

" You did, didn't you?"

Christian turned away, causing Gangrel to step forward.

" Vincent." He said sternly.

Vincent stood and held up his hands.

" I was only joking Gangrel. Sheesh."

Tim chuckled and rolled his eyes as Vincent left the room.

" Forgive him Gangrel. He doesn't mean any harm."

Gangrel only nodded. He and Tim said their goodnights and Tim left with Vincent. Gangrel sat beside Christian.

" Are you alright?"

Christian turned to face him, smiling.

" He was right."

Gangrel laughed.

" That is very true."

Christian surveyed the room. How had Tim and Vincent not noticed the broken tables and the broken chair? Gangrel surveyed the room as well, a bit glad that his friends had not noticed.

" There is one thing that confuses me."

Christian looked at him.

" What?"

Gangrel gestured to a nearby wall.

" Did you put me through that?"

Christian blushed again.

" I am sorry baby. I think I was..."

Gangrel kissed him.

" It's alright. Now we just need to clean up somehow."

Christian stood and opened a nearby door.

" Closet?"

Gangrel laughed. At least his lover's sense of humor had not changed.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**well today is the day people...Edge day! *sighs* I was so not an Edge fan back in those days...thank god I am not writing wrestling into the fic, I might kill him off...again...ahem sorry...so the first part is Edge, ending is Edge...with some of the other vampire hunters, but today, as I said, is indeed...Edge day! *gags***

**A/N: new OC...I forgot to list him...his name is Vance... **

CHAPTER 4

Edge sat in the kitchen of what had once been called the slayer community. Their leader had deemed that the term slayer was stupid and changed it to the vampire hunter community. Edge nearly laughed. That sounded stupider that slayer community. He was awaiting the arrival of his fellow hunters Sam and Chad, who were out with their leader Vance. He sat patiently, knowing it would do him no good to become impatient. He shifted in his seat. When he was alone, he was left to his thoughts. The one thought that had constantly plagued his mind was when he had been in love with a vampire. He had even taken his blood. He sighed. Originally, he had become a hunter so that his lover would not have been hurt, but then he had heard that his former lover had taken another lover. Edge sighed. Not just any lover, but Edge's younger brother. Edge was determined to get to the bottom of it all, to see why his brother was now who his former love was after. Edge nearly jumped out of his seat when the door opened to the kitchen. He looked at his leader.

" Vance, you scared me."

Vance chuckled slightly.

" Forgive me."

Sam and Chad walked in behind him. Chad rolled his eyes.

" I hope you were not too scared. What if we had been one of them?"

Edge rolled his eyes. Chad hated the vampires so much that he could not even say the word. No one knew why, but it seemed Chad's hatred of them rose above everyone elses, well, except for Edge's.

" I know the difference Chad."

Chad was about to say something, but Vance shook his head.

" No arguments, my followers. Come, we must discuss the upcoming stakeout."

Sam, Chad, and Edge followed Vance into the living room. As soon as everyone was seated, Vance began.

" As we know, the usual vampires will come. Gangrel, Tim, Vincent, Charlie, Robert, and Ana. There is rumor of a new vampire, created just a night ago."

Edge's eyes widened.

" A new vampire?"

Vance nodded.

" Yes, but I do not know his identity. All I know is we must try harder this time to erradicate the vampires."

Sam nodded in agreement.

" So, whats the plan?"

XXXXXXXX

Edge sat in his room alone. The plan had been discussed and Edge was now starting to wonder if he would be able to go through with it. Vance had assigned targets to each of them, Sam's targets were Charlie and Tim, Chad's were Robert and Ana, and Edge's was Vincent. Vance had assigned himself Gangrel and told them all if they got a chance to kill the vampire to do it. Edge sighed and laid on his bed. Tomorrow night was the stakeout and he could not let his friends down.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**I have just realized that I messed up...this is the actual chapter 5 and the chapter I had used for chapter 5 is supposed to be chapter 6...so all will be remedied right now..this is a Tim/Vincent chapter...**

CHAPTER 5

Tim sat on the couch in the living room of the house he shared with Vincent. Charlie and Robert had heard news of a stakeout for that night. He sighed to himself. He knew he had to talk Vincent out of being apart of this. He did not want any harm to come to his lover of many years. He watched as Vincent sat beside him and shook his head.

" I will not step down from the stakeout Tim."

Tim sighed once more.

" You must. What if something terrible were to happen?"

Vincent looked at him, then half grinned.

" If I asked you to step down, would you?"

Tim shook his head.

" Of course not, but I am a sire."

Vincent chuckled slightly.

" You are also a fledgling. Every sire has a sire you know."

Tim turned to his lover, knowing he was right. He pulled Vincent into his arms.

" I will not lose you to the stake of a hunter." He whispered.

Vincent turned and kissed his beloved.

" You will never lose me my love," he whispered back," I fear you will be stuck with me for all eternity."

Tim laughed.

" I do not consider it stuck."

Vincent watched as Tim stopped laughing suddenly, then looked at him with a very serious expression.

" What happens if one of us loses our life night Vincent?"

Vincent seemed to think on it for only a moment, then looked into the eyes of his one true love.

" Eventually the other will move on. If anything happens, we will find another love and not be bound to the fate of the other."

Tim seemed to think on it for a moment, then nodded.

" Agreed."

Vincent pulled away from his sire, not believing him. He took Tim's face into his hands.

" Promise me that if anything happens to me that you will find another to love. I would not have you be alone nor hold on to me when I am gone."

Tim felt the tears leave his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

" I promise you, but you must promise me as well."

Vincent kissed his forehead, feeling his own tears falling.

" I promise."

They held each other tightly, eventually making love near the fireplace in the living room. Once they were finished, Vincent laid his head on Tim's chest. Tim smiled.

" I love you Vincent."

Vincent smiled as well.

" I love you too Tim. Always."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**are you ready to see exactly why Vincent is not in the EIF series? well now is your chance...but you might want tissues handy for this chapter...**

**A/N: this was originally posted as chapter 5 due to a mess-up...it is now chapter 6...please go and read the new chapter 5...**

CHAPTER 6

The stakeout was under way. Gangrel had not wanted Christian to come, but Christian had insisted that since now he was a vampire he would also have to deal with vampire hunters just like the rest of them. Gangrel could not think of anything to refute his logic and so here they were, fighting the hunters to keep their lives, their existanc. Gangrel and Tim noted straight off that there seemed to be targets for each hunter. One of two vampires per hunter. They both fought, even saving their lovers from impending death. Christian could tell that they had been given orders to kill him if they saw the opportunity only because when ever he was in sight, someone would go after him. He saw his brother fighting with Vincent, missing every attempt to stake him. Gangrel fought bravely as did the others. Charlie, Tim, Robert, and Ana were fighting off the hunters left and right. Vance, seeing that his group was being unsuccessful, sighed, but then a scream of pain was heard. He rallied the hunters and they fled as hurriedly as they had come. Gangrel ran over to Christian.

" Are you okay?"

Christian nodded.

" I am fine sire."

Gangrel chuckled. That was the first time Christian had called him sire since he had been turned. They looked around and saw the others seemed to be fine as well. Then they saw Tim looking around.

" Where is Vincent?" He asked in a panicked voice.

They all looked for Tim's lover. Christian was the one who found him laying on the ground with a stake in his chest. He felt tears enter his eyes as he heard the group approach. Tim knelt down beside his lover.

" No...no no no no no no no..."

He pulled the stake out of Vincent and cradled him to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Ana watched her brother in silence, her own tears threatening to fall. She knelt beside him, then gestured to Charlie and Robert.

" We will head back to Gangrel's. We will meet you there."

Tim nodded slowly, not giving any other response. Ana stood slowly and began to leave with Charlie and Robert, but Gangrel's voice stopped her.

" Take Christian with you."

Ana nodded. Christian hugged his sire, then left with them. After they were gone, Gangrel crouched beside Tim, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" I am sorry for your loss."

Tim sobbed once more, clutching Vincent even tighter to him. Gangrel felt tears come to his eyes. Hamaro had been Tim's sire and before he had parted company with Hammamyne, Gangrel and Tim had become close like brothers. Tim stood up shakily, holding Vincent in his arms.

" I want to give him a proper burial, not set him on fire."

Gangrel nodded.

" Anything you want."

They walked back to the house. Everyone watched as Tim walked to the back yard and opened the latch to the other side. That part of the yard was a secret. Only the fallen vampires remained there as ash. He watched as Tim re-emerged an hour later, still in tears. He allowed Ana to take him home. Charlie and Robert left soon after. Christian had said he just wanted to go to bed. Gangrel watched as Christian slept. The tears he had held in flowed free. No one should ever have to bury their lover.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**today's chapter: Edge and the vampire hunters in the beginning...Gangrel, Christian, and Tim at the end...**

CHAPTER 7

Edge looked around at his friends. They all seemed to feel triumphant. He had seen the vampire die before his very eyes, but knew that it was not his stake that had killed him. Edge had only been after one vampire, if truth be told. His former lover, Gangrel who had sired his brother Christian. Edge and Gangrel had loved each other for awhile, but Edge had been taken by the hunters and they used his emotions to make him think of Gangrel as an enemy. Did Edge know that about his friends? No. Edge continued to look from face to face, trying to figure out who it was that had killed the vampire. Vance was looking at him from his seat and smiled.

" It was not you Edge."

Edge nodded.

" I know, but who did it?"

Vance smirked.

" I did."

Sam and Chad's laughter rang out loudly. Edge felt a slight sinking in his heart. This had not been his first stakeout, but this had been his first stakeout when he had seen a vampire die.

XXXXXXXX

Gangrel sat in the living room, waiting for Christian to wake. He kept thinking of the events of only a few hours earlier. Vincent was now dead and Tim would walk the earth alone for all eternity. He sighed. Why did this have to happen? Usually stakeouts were so the hunters could feel like they had power over the vampires. They would all fight for awhile and eventually it would be over. Gangrel lowered his head. Edge had been there. He knew that Edge's target had been Vincent, only because that was who he was fighting with. Gangrel heard thr front door creak open and raised his head. There stood Tim, his eyes red from crying. Gangrel patted the couch beside him. Numbly, Tim walked over to him and sat down. There was a moment of silence between the two, then Tim spoke.

" He made me make him a promise Gangrel."

Gangrel looked at him.

" What did you promise him?"

Tim felt new tears streaming down his face.

" That if anything should happen to him...I would find another to love."

Gangrel pulled Tim to him in a brotherly embrace.

" Do not think about that right now. You have just lost him."

Tim sobbed into Gangrel's shoulder. Gangrel tried to sooth him with words of comfort, but to no avail. He heard the door to the bedroom open and watched as Christian approached them. Tim heard him as well and pulled away from Gangrel.

" It's not what it looks like."

Christian raised an eyebrow.

" So you were not being comforted by one who thinks of you as his brother?"

Tim was about to respond, then closed his mouth. He had been so lost in his grief that he had forgotten that it had been Christian who had found Vincent. Tim stood and hugged him.

" I am sorry you had to find him that way. "

Christian nodded against Tim's shoulder. Gangrel watched his lover and his best friend. He knew Tim would want his revenge against the hunters. Tim let go of Christian, then turned to Gangrel. Gangrel could tell that Tim had been reading his thoughts when he spoke.

" I do want my revenge, but I must know which of them did it. It was not Edge. He came with a stake and left with it."

All three sat together on the couch. Once they figured out which one had done it, Tim would go after him. The only question was: would Tim survive?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter is all about Vincent...so even though I was mean and killed him off, you get to know about him... so this chapter is kind of a flashback sequence LOL...the others are mentioned (Tim, Gangrel, and Christian) and me thinks I need to change the summary LOL**

**A/N: this chapter takes place the following night...**

CHAPTER 8

Gangrel had decided that it was not safe for Tim to wander the streets alone that night, so he had practically begged Tim to stay with them. Christian had laughed. He had never, since they had met, seen Gangrel beg anyone. Tim looked at the door to Gangrel's room. They had been there for him in his time of need. He stood from the couch and walked out to the backyard, unlatching the second gate. He sat beside where he beloved was buried and thought back to when he and Vincent had met.

_Vincent had been born sometime in the late 19th century. In that time, all that was thought of was what the fashion would be. Vincent did not care. He preferred his own way of life, never straying by being a follower. It was because of this that Vincent was initally viewed by others as somewhat of an outcast, even by his family. His brothers would try and get him to wear the fashions of their age and his sisters tried to get him to listen to the music, but Vincent would not do either. It was due to his outcast status that he preferred the night life. He would walk the streets alone, watching the nightly activity of the others of his community. He did not smile much back then because, in his eyes, he had nothing to smile about. He was not married like his brothers nor waiting to be wed like his sisters. He was just existed to exist. It was on one if his nightly walks that Vincent came across what looked like a man kissing the neck of another male. At a second glance, he noticed it was not a kissing of the neck, but that one was drinking the other's blood. He watched in fascination as the man dropped his meal to the ground. Vincent knew he should run, should flee, but he was stuck. His eyes trailed from the body on the ground back to the one who had dropped him there. It took him a moment to realize that the man's eyes were upon him. It was then that Vincent realized that he was no mere man. He watched as he approached him. The 'man' wore a smile upon his face. Finally, he stopped about a foot away._

_" I am sorry you had to see that."_

_Vincent looked at him in wonderment._

_" Why are you sorry?"_

_The 'man' raised an eyebrow at him._

_" What do you mean?"_

_Vincent nodded his head toward the body._

_" He was a cruel man. He deserved it."_

_The 'man' nodded in agreement, then extended his hand._

_" My manners have left me it seems. I am Tim."_

_Vincent smiled, taking the hand and shaking it._

_" Vincent."_

_They bore into each other's eyes as if they had already known each other for an entire life time. Tim was the first to snap out of it._

_" So tell me Vincent, why do you walk in the dark alone?"_

_Vincent chuckled._

_" Everyone wants me to be something I am not and for that they deem me an outcast. I find that my nightly walks clear my head a bit and bring my thoughts back into focus."_

_Tim smiled and stepped closer to him, a bit surprised that Vincent had not backed away from him._

_" Have you ever thought of permanently becoming one who walks in the darkness?"_

_Vincent looked into Tim's eyes._

_" I think about it all the time."_

_Tim stood beside Vincent, then gestured to the body on the ground._

_" To be as such would require you to eat such as I do."_

_Vincent thought this over for a moment, suddenly realizing what this 'man' was. He turned to face Tim, who just nodded at him._

_" Yes, I am a vampire."_

_Vincent did not fear Tim. In fact, he felt something completely different. It was love at first sight._

XXXXXXXX

Tim let the tears stream down his face. He would never see Vincent again except for in dreams. He heard someone come through the gate and sit beside him.

" Was he beautiful as a mortal?"

Tim turned to look at his new company and smiled.

" The most beautiful mortal one would ever meet."

Christian smiled at him.

" I think Gangrel would beg to differ on that one. He says I was the most beautiful mortal one would meet."

They laughed, but as Christian saw Tim look back to Vincent's burial place he knew the only one really laughing was him.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**remember that whole " Eternity is Forever" bit that was mentioned in chapter 1 of the first EIF story? well here you go...this chapter is set many years later...chapter 10 will be the end...**

CHAPTER 9

Gangrel saw Edge sitting alone near the local club. He shook his head. The last time these two had even remotely seen one another was on the night Edge had saved Vance from being killed by Tim. Ever since that night he had noticed that Edge had seemed a bit distant toward the hunters. Tim had even told him that he had seen Edge here and there, usually without the others. Charlie and Robert had said the same thing to him and so had Ana. Gangrel shook his head again. Why would a lone vampire hunter be sitting alone in vampire territory? Was Edge trying to get himself killed? Gangrel sighed and approached him, not caring whether it was dangerous or not.

" Are you really this stupid Edge?"

Edge turned to look at his former lover.

" What do you mean?"

Gangrel sighed.

" A hunter in vampire territory. They can kill you for being here you know."

Edge rolled his eyes, something he would have never done in the past.

" Glad to know that you care."

Gangrel pulled Edge to him, forcing him to stand.

" The blood of Gangrel is in your veins, " he whispered into Edge's ear, " Eternity is forever Edge."

Without another word, Gangrel walked away. Edge watched after him in shock. The last time he had fed from Gangrel had been years ago, but what exactly did that mean? Gangrel had bitten him and he had taken his blood in return. Edge sat there, mouth slightly agape. No, he was not a vampire, but did that mean he was in some sort of very slow transition? Edge began to walk away, the whole time the words echoed through his mind.

_'The blood of Gangrel is in your veins.'_

XXXXXXXX

Tim and Christian sat on the couch waiting for Gangrel to return. Tim had been explaining to Christian about how some vampires have different gifts. Some could read minds, like Gangrel, and others could sense feelings. Christian listened in awe. Gangrel had tried to explain it to him, but became frustrated when Christian had asked him nearly a thousand questions. Christian jumped when he heard the door open and smiled as Gangrel entered. Tim looked at his friend with a smirk.

" Did you tell him?"

Gangrel nodded.

" I did."

Christian looked from one to the other.

" How is your blood in Edge's veins? He has not fed from you in years."

Gangrel sat beside his lover, smiling.

" Charlie and Edge are friends. The hunters thought at one point they were lovers, which is untrue. When Edge saved Vance from Tim, Charlie betrayed Edge and began mixing blood with his drinks. When I found out, I offered my own blood to be used. Charlie and I met the other day and he told me that Edge had been to see him and had a drink, which was, of course, laced with blood. I imagine he is sitting there trying to figure out what I meant when told him my blood was in his veins."

Christian listened to the explanation thoroughly, then giggled.

" That is a mean trick."

Tim turned to him.

" And saving Vance after he killed Vincent was not mean?"

Christian closed his mouth. He not meant to anger Tim. Tim realized this a second later and hugged him.

" Forgive me Christian. It is not you I am angry with."

Gangrel rolled his eyes at both of them. Tim turned to Gangrel with a huge smirk on his face.

" I think it time to let the games begin."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**last chapter of this story...thank you to everyone for reading :) also, there will a sequel to the EIF series eventually...so be sure to look for it...Also, today marks the start of my new LOTR story, so if you are a lotr fan you should check it out :)**

**A/N: this chapter is basically the beginning of the EIF series, but from Gangrel's point of view rather than Edge's... this chapter is set a few nights later from chapter 9...**

CHAPTER 10

Gangrel watched Edge as he sat in the club. He shook his head. Had Edge forgotten their past? He knew that Edge had parted from the hunters for some reason, but was very uncertain of what that reason was. He knew that Edge now knew how his blood was in his veins and hoped that Edge would return to his side. He also knew that Edge thought Christian hated him, which was not entirely true. Gangrel had told Christian about his past and only the night before told him of the past with him and Edge. Christian had just stared at him for a long while before saying he wanted Edge to be with them, just as he knew Gangrel did. Gangrel had been a bit surprised by this, knowing that Christian would probably never want to be Edge's lover, but only his. Gangrel sighed and walked outside, only to turn and find Edge coming out only moments later. He stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. Noticing that Edge was not moving, Gangrel stepped toward him with a wide smile. He could read Edge's every thought. Edge wanted to return to him.

" Tell me what you want Edge. Tell me that you want to come home. To come home to me and your brother."

He watched as Edge took a deep breath and looked at him. Gangrel wanted to hold him in his arms, but restrained himself. He had promised Christian that he would wait until his reunion with his brother before any touches were to happen.

" I do want to go home and be with you and with Christian, but Christian, my only brother hates me."

Gangrel felt like rolling his eyes, but he did not. He settled for a slow shake of the head.

" He hates no one. He was angry because you refused to return. He is at the house waiting for our arrival. So Edge, tell me. Will you come with me or not?"

Gangrel thought on his words for a moment. Return? Edge had only been with him, not Christian, but what he said was still true. Christian was furious that Edge was a hunter, even if it had not been of his own free will. The night that Gangrel had revealed to Christian about how his blood came to be in Edge's veins was true, yet not true at the same time. He did not know if Edge remembered, but he had taken blood from Gangrel in the past, but not enough to be turned. Gangrel saw that Edge was deep in thought, at least that is what it looked like. He watched as Edge finally looked into his eyes.

" I will rejoin you sire."

Gangrel raised an eyebrow. Sire? So, he did remember after all. Gangrel smiled and began to lead Edge away from the club. They would now be a trio, no longer a duo. Gangrel smiled to himself. Edge would be one of them soon and when that day came, they would not simply be known as Gangrel, Christian, and Edge. They would be known as The Brood.

~*THE END*~


End file.
